


Trish After Eight

by flickawhip



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Rape/Non-con Elements, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-03 01:37:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6591349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The second part to Trish and Bethany's story. </p><p>RP fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trish After Eight

Trish walked up the path way she had a bottle of champagne in one hand and a box of chocolates under the other arm. Her hair was brushed down over one side of her face, which also had heavy make-up on....to try and hide the black eye and bruises she had on that side of her face. Even so she was still smiling her happy go lucky smile and had a skip in her walk. She knocked on the door and waited. Bethany had moved to answer the door, taking a good look at the woman before speaking softly. 

"Come in darling..."  
Trish smiled and curtsied to Bethany before she came in, at all times trying to keep the messed up side of her face shielded from her view.

"I brought some champagne and chocolates… I figured since this was a date we should do it right..."  
Bethany smiled softly. 

"Come and sit down sweetheart... then you can tell me what fool took a hand to you..."  
Trish's smile disappeared and she nodded. She sat down and tentatively brushed her hair away from her face so Bethany could see how much of a mess her face had been left in. 

"Some drunk who wanted to play finger the waitress…"   
"Oh my sweet..."

Bethany's voice was gentle, her touch tender on the girl's unhurt cheek, stroking it gently. 

"Let me see to it properly, little one?"  
Trish shivered but nodded a took out a tissue and whipped off the make-up so Bethany could see the bruises and black eye clearly. Bethany had sighed softly, moving away for a while to gather a fresh first aid kit, taking her time to tend to the girl's bruising, her voice gentle. 

"Does it hurt much?"  
"Oh no... well yes...but I've had worse...cracked ribs...concussions.... broken bones.... ice chills from sleeping rough... violated in ways they never paid for...this...this is like a wasp sting compared to all that."  
Bethany sighed softly. 

"You poor girl."

Her voice was tender. 

"Let me tend to you, keep you safe, my dove?"  
Trish smiled and nodded.

"How about we forget those memories now though... let’s make a happy one together."  
Bethany smiled and agreed quietly, kissing her gently. 

"My precious girl."  
Trish purred into the kiss.

"Hi I'm Trish Marz and I'll be your lover for this evening…"   
Bethany smiled softly. 

"Hopefully for longer than that..."  
Trish giggled and nuzzled in to Bethany. Bethany smiled softly, kissing her gently again. 

"Would you prefer to lead... or follow?"  
"How about we share?"  
Bethany smiled and kissed Trish tenderly. 

"That seems fair... if you trust me?"  
"I do."   
Bethany smiled and kissed her sweetly but passionately. Trish kissed back just as passionately. Bethany smiled and moved to slowly undo the woman's shirt. Trish purred and also began undoing Bethany's clothes. Bethany smiled and allowed her hands to roam lower, removing the girl's shorts. Trish murred and peeled Bethany's dress down her shoulders. Beth rose to let her dress fall from her completely, moving to gather Trish closer once she had settled again. Trish murred and picked up the bottle of champagne. She smiled at Bethany and poured the champagne over her own breasts. Bethany purred and moved to lick, suck and nibble at Trish's breasts. Trish gasped and mewed loudly. Bethany purred softly at her response, clearly pleased. Trish poured some champagne over Bethany's breasts and she then 'assaulted' them with her lips, tongue and teeth, replicating what Bethany had done to her. Bethany moaned softly. Trish smiled at her.

"Champagne always tasted better, to me at least, when its consumed off of a lady’s breasts."  
"Does the same go for chocolate?"   
Trish smiled and shook her head.

"No."

She said and lent in to whisper to Bethany.

"Those for the absolute best taste have to be eaten…off pussies."   
Bethany had gasped, then laughed softly. 

"So... I'm guessing you'd like to?"  
"Well seems silly not to enjoy these chocolates we have to the fullest…"  
"Here or the bed?"  
"Where would you prefer?"  
"The bed has more space..."  
Trish smiled.

"Then let’s take this...midnight snack to bed with us."  
"Grab the box and follow me..."  
Trish picked up the box and followed Bethany. Bethany had settled on the bed, patting it gently. 

"C'mere beautiful..."   
Trish smiled and climbed onto the bed and laid the box of chocolate between them.   
"Who goes first?"  
"Well....do you want to?"  
"Only if it's alright with you..."  
Trish smiled.

"Of course sweetie…"  
Bethany smiled and kissed her gently. 

"So gorgeous."

Her voice was gentle even as she placed the chocolate, moving to lick and suck at it, catching Trish's clit even as she settled to a gentle licking pace. Trish murred. Bethany purred and slowly upped her pace. Trish gently wrapped her legs around Bethany's head, urging her to continue. Bethany mewed and sped up further, sensing Trish was close. Trish shuddered and came apart, releasing Bethany from between her legs and smiling when Bethany crawled over her to kiss her. 

“I think it’s your turn…”  
They spent the rest of the night pleasing themselves and each other, occasionally pausing to enjoy a little more champagne and chocolate.


End file.
